User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/To Those it May Concern
Guess I should make this a public blog, since I feel everyone should know this. Back on the 24th, due to recent events that I'm sure all of you know by heart now, I began to become so fed up, that I ended up snapping under the stress of it all. And so on Skype, I decided to inform whoever I could at the time that I was thinking of leaving Ship of Fools Wiki. The major reason being that I see what has happened recently as an indicator that our wiki isn't getting better over time; it's getting worse. Granted, I'm a "glass half empty" kind of guy anyway, but I always had hope that no matter what, things would always be OK in the end. But not now. Now I feel we as a community have breached the point of no return. And so with all that in mind, I had this to say: I'm avoiding this particular wiki as much as I can until I've decided whether to jump ship or stay. I can still be contacted elsewhere, of course; such as Sea of Fools, Dragon Shrine Wiki, Facebook, Skype, PlayStation Network, and now even over the Wii U's Nintendo Network (under the username of Wyvern_Omega, and the nickname, Mike.) The reason for this is mostly because I am so tired, offended and annoyed by the crap I've been witnessing ever since a certain event I promised MJ I'd never mention again. But I'm sure you all know what I'm implying anyway. Fingers have been pointed, names have been called, and emotions have flared to an all time high; be they feelings of guilt, anger, resentment, doubt and so on. A few months ago, Ferno left the wiki (but would later come back only to work on his pages, due to how important they were to Ferno,) and just a few days ago, FMF shared some personal matters with me. These matters, which I will not share with the community unless FMF says it's OK, had me thinking of just how these past few days, if not weeks, have not only affected the individuals of this wiki, but the wiki itself. I suppose the best way I can summarize all of this is that I see this wiki as more of a warzone these days; or some kind of sports competition. People are taking sides and are trying to subdue the opposing side simply because they don't like the other guys. Instead of being a community, where even if we don't like someone, we try and work together because we share a common interest, we've regressed into a house divided. And we all know what happens to a house divided; it can't stand. And neither will I stand for any of this. If "warzone" and "competition" aren't to your liking, then maybe calling this place a circus, but without any of the fun and amusement, may be more tolerable for you. To be frank, I don't want to stay in a warzone, I'm not a sports fan or a fan of heated competitions either, and I'm not normally one for circuses. If I do end up leaving this wiki, you can be sure I won't mind leaving One Dream unfinished and my other pages incomplete. You see, I may have come here to write One Piece fanon for the fun of it all, but I ended up staying because of all of you. You've all become near and dear to me over these past three years; not just as fellow One Piece fans, but as friends in general. Thing is, I don't really have many people in real life to share my interests with anymore. The only person I can think of off the top of my head who'll indulge in enjoying manga, anime and video games with me is my younger brother, Crescent. That's it. I have very little, if anyone else, who'd be willing or have the time to enjoy One Piece, Pokemon and so on with me; let alone anyone who even understands what they are or what they're about. That's why I've come back here day after day. You guys give me the much needed company and campanionship I've been craving for years. And thus, this is why the recent events as of late have cut me deeply. Back on the 24th, my thought process was more akin to "if this is how you all want to behave, then I don't want anything to do with you." Of course, this is why I decided to think things through carefully, instead of acting on my impulses. Emotions are illogical and irrational. If I acted out of spite then and there, I may have made a huge mistake. Now that I've calmed down and relaxed, my thoughts have evolved more into "if this is how you all want to behave, then I pity you. Though I hope things may change and improve over time, and we can somehow stay friends, even if I'm no longer here." Granted though, there are those of you I'd want to stay friends with more than others. But making the attempt to make amends and keep relationships going is still a better way to go than giving up when the going gets rough. To make a long story short, I've officially lost most of my faith in this wiki. I don't like the attitudes going around here, and I especially don't like how this is affecting my loved ones. And as pointed out yesterday, I'm afraid heartfelt persuasions aren't going to change my mind. While I appreciate the fact people care about me and would miss me if I'm gone; their single, lone statement isn't going to compare to the joy of being among a large group of friends. For now, I'm still undecided and am trying to work out whether I should stay on this wiki or not. And in case worst comes to worst, I'll say it here and now: I'm trying to figure out who I'd entrust the protection (but not the editing) of my pages to. Either Ferno or Zeon. Since both are active, loyal members of this wiki, and I can trust them with my pages any day. No offense to anyone else, mind you. Just that I know if I asked them to do this for me, they'd be dead set on keeping their promise. Just like I'd be if I did the same for them. And during this trial period of mine, I'll still be editing my pages and what not, but I'll try and keep that to a minimum, to avoid looking like a complete hypocrite. Likewise, I'd rather not show up on Ship's chat at all, if I can help it. If I can't, then expect visits to be short and brief. I plan to keep my word very seriously. Not like anything I'd say would matter if I lied and went back on my word on an often enough basis. On that rather negative note, I still hope everyone's holiday season was decent enough. If you enjoyed any moment at all during these past few weeks or so, then I would call that a good Hannukah / Christmas / Qwanzaa / Boxing Day / etc. Anyway, Wyvern out. See you guys when I see you. ---- On second thought, in case I do leave, I give Zeon full rights to edit and use Nimbus in Grand Voyage, as well as Mosaic Falle and Trap Island (as we worked on it together, so it's just as much his as it is mine.) I also give full rights to Ferno to use Jolly D. Chris, Blade D. Kris (as well as Titan Bach, Sarutobi, Euthemia and S.O.U.L.), Dracule Sakura, Wyatt, Chiyome Lys and Mut Mizu in New Horizon!, for varying reasons. Should he need anything else, I'll talk it out with him. Also, Reaper has the rights to edit and use Hermes for his story, and Lv has the right to edit and use the 2nd Generation and 3rd Generation Jolly Pirates for Shells. Caring has the right to edit and use Lawrence for stories involving Starfire. And finally, Powerhouse has full rights to edit and use Majestic T. Decaden in One Piece of Music. Category:Blog posts